Half A Heart (IndoTrans)
by Byunmeey
Summary: Jantung Chanyeol berdetak untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat ratus tahun ia hidup. Story by @happyendingexo


**Written by**

Happyendingexo

.

**Original story**

http /archiveofourown org/works/13916670

ganti spasi dengan titik dua atau titik

.

**Trans by**

Byunmeey

.

**!!Warning(s)****!!**

Kata-kata kasar atau umpatan, Kekerasan secara grafis

.

**Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanyalah karangan dan termasuk fiksi. Nama dan visual dari selebriti yang terlampir merupakan pinjaman dan tidak mewakili selebriti itu sendiri. Seluruh karakter dan alur ialah milik penulis dan tidak diperkenankan mengolah ulang dan membagikan tanpa izin dari penulis. Tidak ada hak cipta yang berlaku.

.

**Author's Note**

Suasana yang ada di cerita ini terinspirasi oleh karya Kresley Cole yang berjudul Immortal After Dark. Terima kasih BANYAK untuk R, karena telah menjadi pembaca pertamaku dan memberiku dukungan serta masukan yang bermakna. Semoga semua dari kalian menikmati cerita ini!

..

.

* * *

Baekhyun tak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat ia terbangun. Tidak ada satupun inderanya yang bekerja. Mata, telinga, kulit, hidung, juga lidah. Otaknya juga sama, tak dapat memproses apapun. Indera abadi miliknya, yang biasanya selalu berguna, sekarang tak dapat ia manfaatkan. Seakan-akan dirinya hanyalah sebuah tempurung besar yang kosong.

_Ini pasti mimpi. Aku tengah bermimpi._

Baekhyun membujuk dirinya sendiri supaya bisa tenang selama beberapa menit, mungkin beberapa jam, ia tak tahu. Perasaan lega menyelimuti tubuh saat inderanya yang paling sensitif mulai kembali, pendengarannya. Karena sekarang ia mendengar suara ledakan.

Boom... boom... boom...

Hal itu berhasil membuatnya panik sekejap hingga ia tersadar jika suara tersebut ialah detak jantungnya. Well, setidaknya sekarang Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

Tak lama kemudian, inderanya yang lain mulai bekerja satu persatu. Penciumannya, sekarang ia dapat bernafas dengan normal dan mencium bau-bau lembab. Walaupun kelembaban tak akan pernah berakhir baik, tapi ia tetap bersyukur untuk itu.

Indera berikutnya adalah pengecapnya. Entah kenapa, rasa anyir dari darah di dalam mulutnya tak mengejutkan sama sekali.

Kemudian, indera perabanya datang beberapa saat setelahnya. Ternyata saat ini ia tengah tengkurap, di atas beton yang dingin. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menggeser badannya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terwujud. Bahkan dirinya saja tak mampu untuk menggerakkan jari-jemarinya.

Ini pertanda buruk. Makhluk abadi sepertinya, yang paling bisa diandalkan ialah kegesitannya. Gerakan cepat merupakan kelebihan mereka. Jika Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa bangkit, itu sama saja seperti ia sudah mati.

...

Beberapa jam kemudian, pandangannya kembali, akhirnya Baekhyun dapat membuka kelopak matanya. Namun, ia masih tak dapat melihat apapun, antara dirinya kehilangan penglihatan atau berada di dalam ruangan tanpa setitik cahaya. Hal itu menandakan jika sekarang ia sepenuhnya kacau, mengingat kekuatannya tak berguna sama sekali tanpa adanya sumber cahaya.

Indera abadinya menjadi bagian yang terakhir untuk kembali. Ia mencoba untuk menggunakan indera tersebut, mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan di luar ruangan tempat ia berada. Dalam sekejap, ia bisa merasakan jika dirinya sedang di dalam sel yang terkunci, terletak jauh di bawah beberapa penjara. Kalaupun Baekhyun bersikeras untuk melarikan diri, ia harus loncat melalui lubang berjarak lima meter di atas kepalanya.

Ia bisa mendeteksi jika penjara-penjara di atas terisi oleh makhluk abadi sepertinya; ada vampir, manusia serigala, iblis, valkyrie, penyihir, bahkan penyulap. Dan ia adalah satu-satunya peri di sini. Baekhyun paham dengan jelas jika penjara ini dikontrol dan dijaga oleh setan karena kehadiran merekalah yang terkuat.

Seketika ia tersentak, sekarang Baekhyun ingat.

Ratusan setan menyerang kelompok perinya, melukai ratusan rasnya. Ia telah berusaha keras untuk melindungi kelompoknya. Tapi Baekhyun ialah satu-satunya prajurit peri yang sedang berjaga malam itu, sehingga ia harus menjaga kelompoknya sendirian. Kawan-kawannya pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkan Baekhyun menghadapi para setan hanya dengan panah dan kekuatan cahaya tak berguna miliknya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggunakan panah putihnya karena itu hanya akan menghancurkan pasukannya.

Baekhyun ingat saat setan-setan itu menikamnya berulang kali hingga ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Anehnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memakan tubuhnya, mereka bahkan tak menggigit, di mana itu sangat ganjil karena setan selalu menggigit dan memakan daging lawan supaya musuhnya bisa benar-benar mati.

Baekhyun juga ingat saat dirinya sampai di sini dalam keadaan setengah sadar, lalu kembali disiksa oleh para setan sekali lagi. Mereka memukul, mencambuk, menikam, mengulitinya, tapi sama sekali tak menggunakan kekuatan utamanya, yaitu gigitan.

Di dalam dunia keabadian, setan adalah makhluk yang sangat ditakuti saat menyiksa karena liur mereka mengandung racun paling mematikan yang dapat membuat musuhnya merasakan penderitaan tersakit selama mereka hidup. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti kenapa ia kehilangan seluruh inderanya saat terbangun. Ia telah mati karena siksaannya.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Baekhyun bersyukur jika makhluk abadi tak dapat dibunuh, kecuali saat kepala mereka sepenuhnya terpenggal.

Jika kematian makhluk abadi disebabkan oleh hal lain, maka mereka akan dibangkitkan terlepas dari separah apa luka yang dimiliki. Itu kenapa makhluk abadi dapat disiksa tanpa henti dan mati berkali-kali. Yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Baekhyun setelah ini jika ia tak segera melarikan diri dari sini. Melupakan hal itu, ia kembali mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya sekali lagi.

Itu bergerak!

Tapi sesaat setelah itu, ia mendengar suara besi berkarat. Lubang yang menjadi jalan keluar selnya terbuka, lalu ia merasakan kehadiran para setan. Ada empat dari mereka. Baekhyun dapat melihat sekilas cahaya dari luar lubang, tapi sebelum ia sempat berkedip, lubang itu telah tertutup, mengurungnya kembali bersama kegelapan. Bedanya sekarang ia telah ditemani.

"Kau siap untuk bermain lagi, Baekhyun?" Salah satu dari mereka berkata.

Baekhyun ingin melontarkan kalimat sarkas pada mereka namun ia masih tak bisa menemukan suaranya.

Well, mengingat selnya berada jauh di bawah komplek penjara, setidaknya saat mereka menyiksanya kali ini, Baekhyun tak akan membangunkan seisi penjara hanya karena jeritan kesakitan miliknya.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

**Translator's Note**

Hello readers!

Aku balik lagi sama transfic baru Kali ini aku pilih yg bergenre fantasy tapi tetep fluff kok:) Pengennya biar agak beda aja sama cerita sebelumnya.

Jujur, agak pusing translate cerita ini karna banyak kata yg gada di bindo, aku binguung jadinya. Komen aja yaa kalo ada yg aneh

I seriously hope that you guys all can enjoy it as much as I do. Karna ini ff bagussssss bangeet, gak kuat aku tuh

Terima kasih buat yang udah bacaa yaa️

See you in the next chapter and have a nice day!


End file.
